Halloween Night
by kissmewasabi
Summary: My take on Gretchen and Donnie's last night together at the Halloween party. [Adult Content]


(Authors Note): I do not own Donnie Darko or any of the characters affiliated with the film.

The Darko household was filled to the brim with people of all ages, it was Halloween night and the loud music could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

There was another knock at the door and Donnie Darko pushed through the sea of costumes and anonymous people to answer the door.

There stood Gretchen Ross at his front door, crying and looking quite distraught. Donnie's breath caught in his throat.

"Hi" Her voice was barely auditable over the loud music and the shouting teenagers.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah" she looked down tears filling her eyes.

"Um, do you want to come in?" he opened the door more as if trying to convince her.

Gretchen nodded and Donnie took her hand leading her up the stairs so they could speak more privately.

He could barely breathe. She was here, in his house…

Once they were in his parent's room he sat her down.

"Wait, what happened?"

Gretchen took a breath and chokes back her tears "My mom was gone when I came home and the place was a complete wreck"

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, they told me that I needed to leave the house, and to go some place safe, I…I didn't know where to go, I just have this feeling that something awful if happening. I know it's my fucking step dad, I just can't believe that he…" she couldn't speak anymore as she let out a silent sob

"Some people are born with tragedy in there blood…" she trailed off.

She wiped the back of her hand on her face trying to dry her eyes. She looked at him blankly, wondering what she should do.

Donnie was at a complete loss of words. He had no idea how to comfort her.

Without thinking he leaned towards her capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Gretchen was shocked but slowly relaxed to into his lips. It was the most reassuring thing she ever felt in her life.

Donnie pushed her back softly on the bed and she gave in willingly. His hands traced up her side, feeling the soft flesh under her layers of clothes. He'd never done this with anyone and his boldness shocked him, but from the look in her eyes either had she. This reassured him.

His lips slowly left hers and began trailing down her neck and she ached to him and gasped.

"Donnie."

But he was silent.

Gretchen closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling. Her body responding to him in ways she never thought possible. She quickly pushed of his jacket, feeling the need to feel more of him. He helped her as he pulled his arms out and tossed the garment aside.

The phone rang.

Donnie could hear his mom talking to the answering machine. He didn't care; all he cared about was Gretchen.

Donnie helped her out of her jacket and only broke their kiss for a moment to toss it aside. He looked at her for a moment, wondering, waiting, doubting, wishing, he really didn't know what to feel right now.

Gretchen looked into his eyes, completely lost in them. He was so strange, so weird. But she couldn't get enough of him. She wanted him, and he was hers.

Their kisses continued to deepen, their sighs more passionate. They were lost in each other.

She slowly slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling the soft tense skin under it. Donnie sighed against the skin of her neck and lifted his arms, so the shirt could be discarded. He began to unbutton her shirt and it soon met the same fate as the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Donnie looked at her with dark eyes.

"You're beautiful."

He slowly trailed his hands over her stomach and she gasped. He glanced at her and brushed his hands upward and over her breasts. He was rewarded with a soft moan from her.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Donnie pushed himself on his elbows and moved his hand to her lower stomach again. With a quick snap he opened the front of her jeans. Gretchen pushed her hips up so he could slide them down her legs. The cold October air left Goosebumps across her skin.

He touched her legs softly; as if he were scared she would get up and run out of the room.

She tugged his jeans gently "Not Fair."

He smirked a little at her comment and unbuttoned his jeans quickly. She helped him push the fabric down his legs and they were soon kicked to the floor and forgotten.

Donnie slowly slid on top of her, and kissed her as passionately as he knew how to.

She responded to him instantly, her arms slid around his neck pulling him even closer to her.

Her skin was so hot, and Donnie's mind went completely blank.

Gretchen looked at him with curiosity and slowly rolled her hips to his. He responded and groaned onto her lips his hips instinctively thrust forward to hers.

She needed to feel him, to feel ALL of him.

As if he knew what she was thinking he slowly unhooked her bra and threw it onto the floor, with another quick hand movement he took off her underwear as well.

The sight of her naked left him speechless.

Not that he had anything to say anyways.

Gretchen grabbed his head back down to her and kissed him, his tongue asking silent permission. Without breaking the kiss her hands slowly slid down his stomach into the inside of his boxers.

Donnie moaned against her lips. God her hands felt good.

She slid the boxers down over his hips and Donnie kicked them off with haste. He turned to look at her, blushing and suddenly shy about his naked state.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked shakily.

"Yes, more than anything" She kissed him.

He pulled her to him, completely unsure of himself; she smiled and kissed his neck gently.

"It's ok."

He sighed and positioned himself shakily over her, his hands roamed over her soft curves. He kissed her softly and pushed gently into her softness and moaned. He stopped when he came to some sort of barrier.

She pushed her hips up as if to encourage him.

"I love you Gretchen." He breathed softly.

"I love you too Donnie." She moaned.

With that he pushed into her fully and she cried out. He held her to him for a second, using all the willpower he had to try and not move within her.

"I…I'm sorry"

"N…no…its ok. Keep going please." She moaned.

The pain slowly began to reside, and she rolled her hips to let him know she was ok. He slowly began to move inside of her.

Both of them took their time. Their Lips and hands roamed as they moved together, trying to hold on to each other and forget the world around them.

Their movements became more passionate, looking for some sort of release that both of their bodies craved. She felt something build inside of her, something beautiful.

For the first time she felt complete.

Donnie made her complete.

Gretchen cried out and lost herself in a wave of pleasure she never experienced before. She shakily clung to him crying out his name "Donnie!"

He kissed her hard and came up for air, thrusting into her, touching her in ways she never thought anyone would touch her, making her forget everything around her.

"Oh god…Gretchen."

Seeing her like that was too much for him, it was utterly beautiful, like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Donnie let himself go and spilt himself into her. Her name on his lips, a silent prayer for everything he felt for her. He shook violently and held her too him for minute, praying this all hadn't been some random dream.

Everything suddenly stopped.

He pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her, her lips were swollen and she was covered in sweat. He'd never seen anything so breathtaking in his life.

He kissed her softly and rolled on his side taking her with him, being careful not to crush her.

Gretchen opened her eyes and Donnie's eyes bore into hers, dark, and questioning.

He continued to kiss her softly.

They held each other.

Hoping everything would disappear.

"I love you Donnie."

Donnie laid there unable to speak. Knowing this was a turning point. Something bad was going to happen.

"I love you too Gretchen… Please don't forget that."


End file.
